Heaven the Final Destination?
by nareiya
Summary: Athrun Zala is quite confused with his life. What will he do to answer his inquiries? Will death be enough or something else? One shot fic.


**Heaven...the Final Destination?**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is quite confused with his life. What will he do to answer his inquiries? Will death be enough or something else? One - shot fic.

* * *

_What is…life?_

The raindrops continued to create the sound _pitter-patter._

A young man of the age of twenty asked that inquiry to himself. It seems that he was all alone in his condominium at the very least, well, considering the fact that it was dim and dirty clothes were scattered on the floor, and it was definite that he was living alone.

That is what others thought however, the truth is quite different with the observation of the others.

If you will be able to have the opportunity to have a closer view in his bedroom, there you will see some spilled clothes of a woman from the large closet. It seems that someone has left him again.

Yes. It was not the first time. It happened about…seven, no, six years ago. That woman was very dear to Athrun Zala. Without her existence, there will be no Athrun Zala living on earth at this very moment.

It happened on that faithful day, the day of love, Valentine's Day…

**Start of Flashback…**

"_What's with the big smile?" a certain irritated platinum blonde, a classmate of his, inquired to the boy with midnight blue hair and charming emerald eyes._

_He poked his classmate's nose gently, "It's none of your business."_

_The boy with platinum blonde hair typically rolled his eyes and kneeled on his chair, "As if I'll believe that crappy answer," his voice raised a level, "Now spill everything, Zala."_

_The boy with midnight blue hair and charming emerald eyes called Athrun, sighed. His classmate was sure persistent and demanding at the same time, "This box," he gave it to him, "Is a box containing chocolates. I am giving it to my mother."_

_His mouth went dry. Did he just say that he'd be giving a gift to…his mother? Who in PLANT, in the right mind, would give their parents, specifically their mothers a gift today?_

_Athrun seen that question through his classmate's eyes, "Today is Valentine's Day." He said simply before he left the classroom._

_**Later on that day…**_

_Since he spent his money on buying the 'special' ingredients for his mother's chocolates, he concluded that the safest way (and the most practical at this very moment) was to walk home. Besides, it seems that his father does not care or he even does not know if he is home or out loitering after school. It was not as if his father will know all of those things and today was no exception._

_Currently, he was walking in the town plaza, a route to their house. He was happily humming a tune when someone bumped him._

"_Watch where you're going, mister!" he yelled to the person who bumped him but ignored his yell. Athrun sighed and picked up the contents of his folder. For a student, he was fond of bringing only the essential needs per subject unlike the others who bring their whole house to school._

_As soon as he finished picking his things and placed them inside his folder he continued to walk but unexpectedly, the waves that his radio was receiving was sort of cut off. He angrily placed it inside his bag but then the wide screen change the channel. It shifted to the news channel._

_He saw with his very own eyes on how Junius-seven was destroyed by the cruel Naturals._

"_And none of the passengers of shuttle number 02-14-06 survived. This is the latest news for now. Please keep in touch with the news channel." Then the wide screen became black just like in the mornings._

_He felt his heart crushing slowly but surely. _

_**Isn't that mother's shuttle?**_

_He shook that thought away and rushed back to their house where his father broke the news about the death of his mother._

_For the first time in his life, he felt lonely. This was one of his hindrances in life. It wasn't necessary to have a companion, right?_

_Well, that was what his father said. Learn to stand with your on feet._

**_I think this is the end…no one will be there to support me…no one…_**

_**End of Flashback**_

A small smile formed on his face.

"M-mother…" he slowly stood and reached for a small glass and a bottle of wine. He poured some wine in his glass, "Why have you left me?"

He smelled the wine and stirred it with his index finger, "Tell me why…WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!" he threw the glass and it broke on the floor, the wine spilled on the carpeted floor, "All of you women are the same!" he slammed his fist on the desk and a drawer fell out of its place which caused some of the items inside to scatter on the carpeted floor.

He sighed heavily and kneeled. Slowly gathered the items back and placed them randomly inside the drawer. Before he placed the drawer back, he saw a golden clip. He took it and gazed at it with amusement. Athrun closed his eyes and tried to remember a certain pink-haired girl named Meer.

"Meer…" he tried to remember her…

_**Start of Flashback…**_

"_Meer!" he extended his hand for her to reach but she started to cry._

"_N-no…" tears continued to fall and she was frightened._

"_The chairman has concern only for the ones to fulfill their role…other than that, he will soon dispose you if you are of no use anymore!" he told her but she shook her head and continued to cry. This time, she extended her hand for him to reach, opening an opportunity for him to repent on his sins and apologize to the chairman._

_However, he was sure of his actions. He gazed at her for the last time and continued to ran down the height of stairs. He was certain to go back to reality._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Even she gave up on me," he returned the clip and placed the drawer back, "I though she would be the last person standing to support me…"

He again sighed and laid on his bed, "I thought you love me…" he clutch the poor pillow, hard. He turned to the other side and saw the window where the raindrops fall continuously, "Are you crying for me…mother and father? Or is it you…Mey-Mey?" a tear escaped on his charming emerald eyes.

He just recalled his former _friend_, Meyrin Hawke.

_**Start of Flashback…**_

"_Daddy!" a little girl with blue-hair and brilliant amber eyes jumped on her father's arms and kissed his cheek._

_Her father placed her on her high chair and bent down on her level, "How is my little girl?"_

"_I'm okay!" she replied. For her age, she was far more advance. Perhaps it's due to his and hers genes combined. For a fact, he knew that she was a computer genius way before the war and he was the best in the army so maybe, just maybe, it was due to that reason._

"_Where's your brother and mother?" he took a small box from the cabinet and placed some of its contents in a small bowl. He began pouring some water and stirred it with a spoon._

_She cocked her head on the side and thought for a minute or two, "I think older brother is with mommy in the barber shop…"_

_He gave her the bowl and the spoon and she began eating, "Is that so? Well then we sh—" _

_**Ding Dong!**_

"_Daddy, we're home!" his son shouted and jumped on his arms._

_Athrun hugged the magenta-haired boy, "How's my little boy?"_

"_Fine!" he chirped and tried to jump on his high chair. Meyrin sighed, carried him, and took her sister as well._

"_Where are you going?" he asked her and she turned around, having a sarcastic look, "We're off." She said simply and went to their room; she started to pack their things._

_Athrun's hand shook violently, "What have I done wrong?" he asked himself as he saw his family leave him._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Have I been a bad father?" he asked himself and tossed again to the other side and he heard a small sound. Then he noticed the Haumea necklace he has.

He held it in his hand and admired its beautiful color, "Cagalli…you told me that this will protect me…"

_**Start of Flashback…**_

"_Shinn, listen to me!" Athrun yelled. He and Meyrin were inside the butt in Gouf he stole from the armory but with Rey's constant butting in, Shinn was getting confuse._

"_The Chairman will only use the ones that will suit his need and it goes the same way for use pilots. When the war is over and other nations requests the disposal of weapons, he will soon dispose of us well.(Not in GSD but somewhat in Endless Waltz, GW)_

"_I don't know…" he was getting confused and since of his family death perceived in his mind once more, "I won't allow that to happen!" he shouted and went to SEED mode which cause the destruction and fall of the Gouf that Athrun and Meyrin were aboard of._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Cagalli…you told me that this will protect me…but it didn't…" he felt his headache.

He went to the bathroom and opened the medicine closet. He took and aspirin but something caught his attention.

Sleeping pills.

Sure, it helps you sleep but using it in the wrong way may cause death.

A smirk was visible on his face. This was it.

"Mother!" he shouted, "Wherever you are, whoever you are with, please watch for my arrival…I'm coming home!" he took several sleeping pills and drank it all at once. To make things sure, he took his pocketknife and sliced his throat.

This was it.

Athrun Zala's new home is heaven.

Heaven is the final destination!

**

* * *

End of One-Shot

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

Yo! Yes flaming but kind and polite!

If you have any suggestions, please say it. Sorry, but I'm in a state of something in my other fics.

Please review!

The Author,

Nareiya


End file.
